Fixing the past
by ArtisticCreation
Summary: Derek and Addison's daughter arrives on a visit form New York Will they be able to fix their broken relationship with her before it's too late
1. Chapter 1

Thirteen year old Maddie Sheperd sat next to her Gran Carolyn looking out of the plane window.

Maddie had loved travelling ever since she was a little girl she loved the thought of being up in the air in the clouds it made her feel magic, however she was not looking forward to this trip.

Since she was five Maddie had attended a private school in New York and lived with her Gran Carolyn. Her parents were some of the best surgeons in the state and although they loved Maddie their career had always come first and so because of this Maddie had lived with Carolyn.

Up until she was about seven she went in regular holidays with her parents and they spent time with her when ever they had time off and always called her every night. However as the years went her parents careers developed and she grew more and more distant with them to the point where she wouldn't even speak to them on the phone. She decided she no longer wanted anything to do with them and shut them out of her life.

Know however she was flying to Seattle to see them and was not looking forward to it. The only reason she was going was she didn't have a choice which her Gran had made her very aware of and Maddie could never argue with her Gran.

Maddie was woken from her daze but a nudge on the shoulder. She turned her head around to face her Gran and removed her headphone.

"Sorry Gammy what did you say?" Maddie asked. Gammy had been her baby name for Carolyn but Carolyn ha loved it so it had stuck for all these years.

"I said we're almost here, are you excited?" Carolyn said smiling

"Ecstatic" Maddie said with a blunt tone.

"Oh come on Maddie don't be like that, it will be good to see your parents they've really missed you" Carolyn said encouragingly.

"Whatever" Maddie said putting her head phones back in and turning back to face the window. The sooner this trip was over the better she thought.

The next day Maddie woke up in the hotel bed next to her Gammy. She grabbed her phone from the table next to her bed and checked the time before getting up and heading into the bathroom.

When she came out she saw her Gammy out of bed grabbing clothes from her suitcase.

"Morning sunshine" she said smiling.

"Morning Gammy " Maddie replied tiredly.

"I thought we could get dressed then grab some breakfast and head to the hospital, does that sound good?" She asked smiling.

Maddie smiled back as she knew her Gammy was excited to see Derek and surprise him and she didn't want to ruin that excitement for her.

"Sure, I'll just get ready" Maddie said smiling as she grabbed her makeup bag and headed back to the bathroom.

Once they were both ready they grabbed their bags before leaving the hotel and heading to the hospital. It was gonna be a long day Maddie thought to herself.

Addison was standing at the nurses station filling out some files when Derek walked up to her. She smiled as she saw him.

"Hey" she said as she kissed him on the lips

"Good surgery?"

"It was excellent" Derek replied

"Good, I was thinking earlier we should do something nice for your birthday you know dinner or something" she said to her husband.

"Sounds good" Derek replied

"Good, ill book the table for Thursday" She said smiling.

"Yeah" Derek said although something was bothering him and Addison could tell.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I guess I just wish Maddie as here to celebrate with us, it's been nearly a year since we last saw her I miss her Addie" Derek told Addison.

"Me too" Addison sighed. She hated the way her relationship had become with her daughter and so did Derek. she constantly wished she could have done it all differently, anything to have a good relationship with her little girl.

" I'll try calling her tomorrow" Derek said.

"Yeah that's a good idea" Addison said

Just then they heard a familiar voice come from behind them.

"Surprise" Carolyn shouted as he walked towards them a bored looking Maddie walking behind her.

"Ma" Derek said surprised as he went over and gave her a hug.

"We wanted to surprise you for your birthday" Carolyn said smiling.

"Well this is one good surprise" he said smiling.

"Addison it's so good to see you" Carolyn said hugging her next.

"It's good to see you too" Addison said hugging her back.

"Maddie you going to say hello to your parents" Carolyn said to her granddaughter.

"Hi" Maddie said bluntly glaring at he parents.

They all stood there awkwardly in silence for a few minutes before Carolyn broke the silence.

"Are you two available for breakfast?" She asked Derek and Addison.

"Yeah just let us grab our stuff and we'll meet you at reception" Derek said.

"Fabulous we'll see you in a few minutes" Carolyn said happily.

So the four of them split Derek and Addison heading to get their things and Maddie and Carolyn heading to reception.

"That was a nice surprise" Derek said

"Yeah it's nice that they're here" Addison said.

"Though Maddie looks like she would rather be in jail than here" Derek said remembering the flares he got from his daughter.

"Yeah" Addison sighed as he sat done and ran her hands through her hair.

Derek sat down next to her

"We messed up Derek she hates us" Addison said feeling devastated at the fact her little girl didn't want anything to do with them

"We did what we thought was best for her" Derek said trying not to let Addison blame this all on them but she was right they were the reason Maddie hated them it was nobody else's thought.

"Look she's here so we make the most of it okay, start trying to fix it one step at a time okay?" Derek said comforting his wife.

"Okay" Addison said

"Cmon they'll be waiting on us" Derek said taking his wife's hand and leading them out the room.

Meanwhile Maddie and Carolyn we sat in reception and Carolyn was giving Maddie a lecture"

" I know you don't have the best relationship with them Maddie but they are your parents and you have to make a bit of effort" Carolyn told her

"Why, they abandoned me I hate them" Maddie said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Maddie please" Carolyn pleaded

"Just try please for me" Carolyn said

"Fine but only for you" Maddie said.

A few minutes later Addison and Derek arrived smiling.

"Ready to go" Derek asked

"Yeah lets go" Carolyn said standing up but flinched in pain as she did.

Derek went to Grab his mother to help her up but Maddie stopped him.

"I've got her" Maddie said giving him a glare

"Are you okay Gammy" Maddie asks worriedly.

"Just old age" Carolyn said laughing.

"You sure ma" Derek asked

"Yes Derek I'm fine honestly" She said standing smiling

"Really" Derek asked still a it concerned

"She said she's fine, are you deaf or something" Maddie said to her dad

"Madeline" Carolyn said sternly and Maddie knew to be quiet at that point

"Yes Derek in really fine Lets go" Carolyn said pulling her handbag onto her shoulder as Maddie grabbed her hand and the four of them walked out of the hospital and headed for breakfast.

Hope you liked, please review and let me know if there's anything you would like to see in this story or any characters you want me to include xxxx


	2. Chapter 2

Maddie, her parents and Gran all sat in the cafe eating breakfast. The conversation was awkward and Maddie just wanted it to be over.

"So mads how are you" Derek asked trying to make conversation with his daughter.

"Fine" Maddie said bluntly as she picked at her food.

Derek looked to his mum who gave him a sympathetic look before Addison decided to try and talk to Maddie

"What about school how's that going?" Addison asked taking a sip of her coffee

"Like you care" Maddie said looking up and giving her mother a glare

"Madeline" Carolyn said sternly as she was not happy with Maddie's attitude.

"What?" Maddie said looking at her Gran

"Your parents are trying to make conversation and all your giving them is attitude, so drop it" Carolyn said with a stern tone

"Why should I, there acting like they care, when really they couldn't give two fucks about me" Maddie said angrily.

"Language" Derek said

"Oh go to hell, I'm going for a walk" Maddie said getting up and walking out.

Carolyn sighed

" I'm sorry she's just in kind of her moods you shouldn't take any notice" Carolyn told Addison and Derek

"No ma she's got a right to be angry" Derek said knowing that Maddie fie had every right to be annoyed at him.

"Well none the less she shouldn't be using language like that" said Carolyn.

"Yeah well at least she told us how she feels I guess that's better than not talking to us at all" Sighed Addison.

Carolyn gave the two a sympathetic look

"Listen I need to talk to you both about something" said Carolyn

"Sure ma what's going on?" Derek asked

"I need Maddie to come and live with you in Seattle" Carolyn said.

"Well we want Maddie to live with us too but I doubt she'll want that" Addison said.

"Well I need you to all work it out so she can come and live with you both"

"Is something wrong ma?" Derek asked

Carolyn gulped and took a deep breath

"A few months ago I was diagnosed with stage 4 ovarian cancer" Carolyn told them

"Oh my god Carolyn, why didn't you say anything?" Addison said

"Well I mean the cancer isn't going to go away and I didn't want to worry you both never mind Maddie"

"Wait Maddie doesn't know?" Asked Derek

"I couldn't tell her Derek she's fragile enough as it is I couldn't tell her I was going to die, it would destroy her" Carolyn said with tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh ma" Derek said getting emotional

Carolyn sniffed

"Look I need you to make peace with Maddie so that I know when I'm gone you will all be happy, can you do that for me" Carolyn said as she took hold of Derek and Addison's hands

"Of course we can" Addison said looking at Derek and Derek nodded.

"Thankyou" Carolyn said to them

A few minutes later Maddie returned her eyes were blotched and red making it obvious she had been crying.

"I'm sorry for being rude" Maddie said as she sat down

" don't apologise Mads you have every right to be angry at us" Addison said to her daughter giving hey s smile and Maddie gave her a half hearted smile back.

"Well now that that's sorted I need to ask you if it would be okay for Maddie if to spend the day at the hospital with you while I run some errands" Carolyn said

"Can't I come with you" Maddie said annoyed

"No I need to go on my own, plus it means you get to spend the day with your parents" Carolyn said smiling.

"But I don't want to spend the day at some boring hospital and especially not with them" Maddie exclaimed

"Well you don't have much of a Choice i'm afraid, I'll see you all later" Carolyn said as she got up from her chair and kissed Maddie on the head before leaving

"Gammy" Maddie shouted after Carolyn but she was already gone

Derek and Addison gave each other a look as Maddie sat with her arms folded over her chest and a big glare on her face. Making peace with her was going to be difficult, very difficult.

Hope you enjoyed, please review and let me know what you all think xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Maddie was sat in the waiting area of the hospital. Both Derek and Addison had been called into surgery as soon as they arrived at the hospital and so Maddie had been left sitting on her own. She sighed as she pulled out her phone and checked it. This was exactly why she had blocked her parents out because work always came before her. She pulled up her list of contacts and called her Gran.

"Hello" Maddie said into the phone.

"Hey Maddie hunni, you having a good time with your parents" Carolyn asked on the other end.

"So much fun, there both in surgery and I'm sat here bored out my friggen mind, it's super fun" Maddie said sarcastically

"Oh mads" Carolyn said

"Can you please just come and pick me up?"

"I can't hunni I'm lunching with an old friend, anyway your parents will be out soon, listen I have to go I'll see you tonight okay?"

"Yeah sure" Maddie sighed.

"Talk to them okay?" Carolyn said to her

"Sure" Maddie replied and the line went dead.

Maddie sighed before standing up and deciding to go for a walk. She walked along the corridors looking in to the rooms as she went. She was walking past a room when she heard a voice shout to her and so she turned back and went into the room

"Sorry you couldn't pass me my bag could you" a boy about her age asked.

"Sure" Maddie said walking over to get the bag and bring it to his bed

"You know how to play cards?" He asked.

"A little why?" Maddie asked curiously.

"Well I've been sitting her for the past hour with no one to talk to and nothing to do so even though I don't know you any company would do me good and so I'm taking my chances and asking you to play with me" he said to her.

Maddie smiled interested by his chanting personality.

"Well I hope you don't mind being beat" she said smiling as she sat down at the opposite end of the bed

"I'm Noah by the way" he said to her.

"Maddie"

"So you visiting someone?" Noah asked

"I wish I'm stuck here while my parents work" Maddie said as she rolled her eyes.

"Well that's better then being stuck in a hospital bed" Noah said smiling

"Sorry your right that wasn't very thoughtful of me to say" Maddie said awkwardly.

"No, it's actually nice to have a conversation with someone without them talking about me being ill"

"Well, you ready to be beat?" Maddie asked as she took here cards and smiled.

"Only if you are" he said back and they both smiled at one another

Addison made her way along to the staff room after coming out of surgery. She opened the door smiling but her smile left her face when she saw Maddie was not in the staff room. She sighed running her hands through her hair before leaving the room. Her thoughts went through her head as she walked along the corridors, she was annoyed at herself for leaving Maddie earlier she was annoyed at herself for letting herself loose her relationship with her daughter, she was annoyed she had missed her little girl grow up. She was shaken from m her thoughts by Dereks voice.

"Hey, where's mads" he asked her.

"I don't know I told her to go wait in the staff room while I was in surgery but she's not there" Addison said.

"Well she won't have gone far, she might hate us but she's not stupid enough to run away " Derek said reassuring her.

"I don't know Derek I mean right now it looks as though she would do anything to get away from us" Addison sighed.

"She'll be fine Addie I know she will" Derek said kissing his wife on the cheek.

"Cmon lets go look for her" Derek said and him and Addison walked off.

"I win again, told you I was good" Maddie said with a smug smile.

"Who says I'm not letting you win?" Noah replied smiling.

"Please your just annoyed that I keep winning" Maddie said with a laugh.

Noah gave a slight smile but it faded from his face.

"Are you okay?" Maddie asked concerned.

She was answered by Noah's body starting to seize.

"Noah! someone help" she shouted panicking.

At that point Derek and Addison were walking along the corridor when they saw nurses running into a room and went to see what was going on. They arrived and Derek saw his patient Noah fitting on the bed but was surprised when he saw Maddie there.

"What happened" he asked as he walked over to Noah.

"I don't know, we were playing cards and then he just started fitting" Maddie said clearly In distress.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Maddie said.

"Your dads doing what he can but we need to leave him to it" Addison told her daughter as Maddie reluctantly followed her out of the room.

About twenty minutes later Addison was sat with her arm around Maddie in the waiting area of the hospital. Maddie had been crying, even though she barely knew Noah she was still upset by what had happened to him.

Addison spotted Derek walked over and looked at him and he shook his head at her. Addison sighed as she rubbed her hand up and down Maddie's back, just then Maddie noticed Derek and she stood up and ran over to him.

"Is he okay?" Maddie asked worriedly.

"Maddie I did what I could believe me I tried" Derek said.

"You mean he's dead?" Maddie asked

"I'm sorry mads" Derek said trying to console Maddie.

"Listen I think we should go and grab some food it's been a long day and a lot has happened" Derek said

Maddie looked at him disgusted.

"Someone's just died and you want to go grab some food?" Maddie asked her voice getting loud.

"Maddie" Addison said reaching her hand out to Maddie's shoulder but Maddie shoved it away.

"Do you even care that he's dead?" Maddie shouted.

"Maddie of course I do but you have to understand Maddie I see this sort of thing happen everyday" Derek said trying to get her to understand

"So what you just stop caring" Maddie said.

"Mads that's not what he's saying" Addison started but Maddie cut her off.

"No you stop caring don't you because that's what you and mum do, you stop caring about people just like you stopped caring about me" Maddie shouted.

"Maddie we care so much about you"

"No you don't you never cared about me, all you care about is your precious jobs, I HATE YOU BOTH" Maddie yelled before running off.

Derek and Addison looked at each other in despair, if they had even just a small chance of making things right it had all gone, they had lost their little girl.

Hope you enjoyed, please review and let me know what you guys think and what you want to see happen xxxx


End file.
